


Hellfire

by Cardinal_Blue



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardinal_Blue/pseuds/Cardinal_Blue
Summary: DanielxDavid || David is a passionate and enthusiastic firefighter, doing whatever he can to help those in need. Daniel is a pyromaniac with a stalkerish and eager obsession with the firefighter he keeps seeing around his stomping grounds.
Relationships: Daniel/David (Camp Camp)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Hellfire

The shrill ringing of the firehouse bell was enough to wake even the heaviest of sleepers. As soon as anyone heard it, they were up, ready to go take on whatever fire was raging. Adrenaline pumping, heart racing, anyone in this line of work knew how each second was a second someone could burn alive. Any moment, another life could be whisked away in an agonizingly painful way. Screams echoing to infinity, haunting the dreams of their loved ones.   
Like David.  
The tall auburn haired male never seemed to sleep. Every night the captain left, David was cleaning, when he came back in the morning, David was geared up and ready for any situation that arose.   
Sure, he was often picked on, jokingly, by his co-workers. If it wasn't due to his overzealous behavior, love of his job and accidentally opening up during a drunken stupor about being bisexual- he probably would just be 'one of the guys'. But, that's now how things went.  
 _'What do you live here now or something?'_ They'd joke, nudging him with an elbow or shoving his shoulder with a laugh. David would simply shrug it off with a smile, laugh along or smile and ignore them.   
_'Hey David, the new calendar came in. How many do you need to get off on?'_ One would say, waving one of the calendars in the air, making David flush a dangerously close color to his hair.  
But what really hurt the most- that David found himself unable to fully laugh about with them- was the mention of his adoptive son.   
_'Damn, the poor kid. Never sees his father AND has to deal with him being such a faggot too? The kid's gonna commit suicide one day, I tell ya. Someone ought to go save **him**.' _  
Of course, they'd only say these type of things when they figured he was too busy to listen, wasn't around or whispered to each other as he walked by.   
And yeah, it hurt.   
But it wasn't the words that killed David.  
It was how horrible he felt for his son, Max. Of course, news spreads fast in a place as small as Sleepy Peak. The moment David came out, everyone knew. Including the parents of the kids Max went to school with.   
So not only did his son have to deal with David hardly ever being home- but he dealt with the horribly sharp tongues of his classmates by himself.   
Yes, David went home. Of course he did! He wouldn't leave Max like that! But, he could always feel the slightly bitter taste in his mouth whenever Max would see him come home and simply roll his eyes and walk away.   
He tried, he really did. David just wanted a better life for the kid. And he was trying so hard to do that, but he felt like failure.

Looking down at the picture in his little locket keychain, he frowned. The picture perfect happy family.   
Himself, Max and... Jasper.  
Clutching the locket in his hand, David squeezes his eyes shut, tears burning his eyes as he fought them back.   
_'I'm such a failure...'_

Shaking slightly, the auburn haired male sucked in a breath through his teeth and wiped his eyes quickly with the back of his hand. Now wasn't the time to cry. He had to do keep up his appearances, give everyone what they wanted.   
The happy-go-lucky firefighter, someone with enough energy to fuel all of downtown Manhattan.  
There was already enough negativity in the world. He didn't need to add anymore too it.

His eyes pop open as he hears that shrill bell ringing throughout the firehouse. The electricity in his body seems to jolt him back into high gear. He couldn't stand around whining now- lives were on the line.  
"Let's go! Move it!" One of his co-workers yells, dashing for the firetruck. David shoves his locket back into his suit and grabs his helmet. "On my way!" He calls down, grabbing onto the pole and sliding down.

"Look at that blaze..." The blonde says, arms out, a wide, almost psychotic smile on his face. "It's gorgeous. I can almost feel all the negative emotions burning to ash." The male states, closing his eyes and taking in a large breath of air through his nose.   
"Yeah, yeah. Come on, you do this every time!" Snaps the blonde female a few feet away, leaned against a street light. The voice of said female made the large grin flicker away to a more annoyed lip curl.   
"You don't understand!" The male growls, whipping around. "Do you see this?! Do you see how amazing this is!?" Storming over, he grabs her by the shirt collar and pulls her close. "You and your fucking mouth- I swear- I'll throw you in as kindling next time!" Shaking her a few times, he manages to smack her head against the street light pole, making her head rock forward harshly, a loud _clang_ seeming to snap him out of it.   
The female reaches behind her, rubbing her head and pulling back a bloodied hand. Staring at it, she trembled. "Are...you fucking serious, Daniel?" She hisses, shoving him back as he let go of her shirt. "Jen- I-" He starts, hands up in defense. "You know better than to say those kind of things when I'm-" Jen to cuts him off.   
"Yeah, I know! Don't fucking mess with you when you're getting off to your pyro tendencies!"   
She staggers a bit, grabbing the light pole for support. "Fuck this... I'm going home. When you're done jerking it to the fire, I'll have dinner ready." With that, Jen pushes off the pole and starts to sway and stumble down the street.  
Daniel stood there for a moment, watching her. But it didn't take long until his ocean blue eyes turned back toward the tempestuous flames. Narrowing his eyes a bit, he walks closer, one hand outstretched toward it. "She doesn't understand... She never did." Stopping a good distance away, Daniel shoves his hands into the fire, the flesh quick to light. Pulling it out again, he admires the dancing flickers of light, dancing around his hand. "No one does." He mutters before shaking the flames off his now raw hand. Clenching his fist, he looks down at his clothing before using his good hand to strip away a strip of the white cloth.   
As Daniel is wrapping his hand, he hears the telltale signs of someone coming to destroy his glorious work. He was use to it at this point. He'd create a glowing beacon of light and humanity would flush it out with it's dirty water.   
Looking over at the flashing lights and loud noises coming from the truck a few yards away, Daniel flexed his now bandages hand before turning to the nearest building and finding the fire escape.   
How ironic, he'd use a fire escape to avoid being caught for his acts causing the fire. It was pretty amusing actually, at least- to Daniel.   
Pulling himself up and onto the highest part of the escape, he checks the window to make sure no one is inside before pressing himself against the glass, into the shadows. He just hopes his bright white clothing didn't stick out like a sore thumb against the dark. If anything, he'd just say he was trying to escape, break down into tears and get off scotch free.   
And hey, he got a free show, watching the firefighters.  
A slight smirk pulled a t his lips as he watches them scurry about- running inside, looking for survivors, getting the hose ready- yelling, screaming, working together to put out something so dangerous.   
Watching them all, Daniel can't help but feel- slightly enamored. And this admiration only grew as he watched a single firefighter come out with three people. Carrying one over each shoulder and the third in his arms.   
The smirk stayed on the blonde's lips as he runs his tongue along the upper half, eyes half lidded now. His gaze cemented on the real hero of this tragedy. And, sadly, from this height and how far away he was, Daniel couldn't make out fuck all. Just the outline of a man, running back in for more survivors.   
"Save them while you still can, Hero." He muses before looking above him and grabbing onto the roof. Hauling himself up again, he gives one final look to the mess behind him and takes off.


End file.
